Data analysis is more of an art than a science. Many events and actions are foreseeable, however, the rate at which data can be processed and reviewed, and the staggering amount of data available, makes data analysis a formidable task. For any given day the data exists to determine the weather for the next day, but that data is also hidden amongst data that leads to the incorrect conclusion. The ability to draw valid relationships between data points involves wisdom and experience, as much as good data. Nevertheless the data must be available, and data lacking significant information should be minimized while information-rich data should be capable of simplified access.
Enormous advances have been made in processing, searching and extracting specific information and items of interest from the ever-increasing amount of collected data. Piecewise datasets from many data sources that are related to a specific event of interest are frequently identified and isolated for detailed review. These datasets, such as tracking coordinates, images, videos, metadata, etc., each hold potential contributions in describing the event of interest from unique perspectives. Without the right toolset, organizing these datasets in a manner that ensures each impact to the event of interest can be realized is a daunting task. Additionally, examining each data product separately rarely develops the necessary comprehensive understanding of how the loosely related datasets interrelate.
Constructing a visualization of event data is an effective tool for conceptualizing and sharing an understanding of what occurred, but its effectiveness has been hampered by the time consuming nature of manual synchronization and manipulation of datasets. Analysts reviewing event driven data need a comprehensive, state of the art, data synchronization and visualization tool that allows them to interpret the events described by assorted data; and, to create a meaningful visual representation of event artifacts to share with collogues and management.
Therefore, there is a need for process and system that allows data from multiple points to be manipulated and compared in a meaningful way. Furthermore, the comparison should be capable of being guided by a human operator.